In the construction industry, it is vital that simplicity and efficiency be maintained while at the same time assuring that structural integrity is not compromised. The essence of any structure is the frame which comprises multiple longitudinal frame elements which are joined together by various means. Clearly, these joints are critically important.
A wide variety of construction joints are known in the construction industry all of which achieve varying degrees of strength and stability. It is well known to form a frame structure from tubular elements joined together by means of a variety of joint assemblies. It is also well known that quadrilateral frame elements are more desirable than tubular elements due to increased resistance to bending or other structural failure but experience has shown that to join quadrilateral frame elements has been unreliable, inefficient and time consuming.